The Marauder
by augureyclaw
Summary: Elia's world is turned on it's head when she falls in love with a mysterious wand-wielding man. Before long she's enveloped in his world of flying motorbikes and death eaters and as a result, finds herself in quite a bit of danger. Sirius/OC
1. The Intervention

**Chapter One**  
 _The Intervention_

* * *

Sirius had no idea why Lily wanted to meet him, just as he had no notion as to why she had chosen a place like this. He was in the heart of muggle London, stood outside a quaint little cafe that was nestled rather awkwardly in the centre of a much too secluded alleyway. The lavender coloured building stood out like a sore thumb amongst it's dreary surroundings and Sirius concluded that it would have looked much more at home out of the shadows and somewhere more open where the sun could find it. He peeked through the flower-framed windows to notice that there were many empty tables - perhaps Lily had chosen this place as it was quiet and offered them privacy.

The hog's head of course could have also offered them that privacy the difference was that the Hog's head could have also offered them firewhiskey, something that Sirius was woefully certain that this little muggle-cafe did not sell. He expected that he would be lucky to get a strong coffee here, _everything looked so sickeningly sweet_.

He checked his watch, he was five minutes early which was a foreign sensation for him. He couldn't recall a time when he'd been on time for anything, he and James had found themselves in detention too many times to count for their tardiness. Today however it had been imperative that he was on time, for showing up late would simply prove to Lily just why he wasn't responsible enough to be James' best man. He had a point to prove, and he intended to prove it.

He finally saw that whip of red hair that James' was so fond of and Lily approached him, green eyes filled with genuine surprise. A smile touched her lips and she pulled him into a warm hug which Sirius returned. She was early too, not because she had point to prove like him, but simply because it was in her nature. "You're early."

"You're surprised? I told you I'd be on time." Sirius chuckled as she released him from the hug. "I'm a man of my word Lily."

"Yes of course you are." She rolled her eyes, slipping her glove-covered hands into the warm pockets of her creamy-coloured jacket. It was chilly, but Sirius hadn't noticed it, his leather jacket had fur lining and he had found that his blood ran quite warm. Remus had joked once that it was because he had firewhiskey flowing through his veins instead of blood. "Let's go in. You'll like it here."

 _He highly doubted it_ , but he followed Lily inside without voicing that complaint. They took a seat by the window and waited to be served. The interior of the cafe was just as sickeningly sweet as the exterior, the outdated floral wallpaper peeled off the walls and there were lace doilies at every table, slightly stained from spilt coffee. He imagined this was the sort of decor grandmother's were supposed to have, his hadn't of course, instead of doilies old Melania had decorated her tables with house-elf heads and jars full of goat's eyes.

"So what is it you wanted to see me about?" Sirius asked shedding his leather jacket and reaching for the menu. Lily looked out the window for a second in pause, devising a way to answer the question.

"We're worried about you." She finally spoke scanning her menu and avoiding eye contact. Sirius shifted uncomfortably, he didn't like where this was going, it felt almost like an intervention. "We, as in me and James. You drink all the time Sirius and when you're not drinking you're smoking. Now isn't the time to be reckless."

"So you dragged me all the way here to tell me I'm being reckless and drinking too much. Why hasn't James spoke to me before if he's so worried about me?" Sirius's tone turned cold for a second and Lily set her menu down, maintaining that soft look in her green eyes.

"James believe it or not, is too frightened to bring it up, you've been a bit of a hot-head since Regulus -." She stopped herself, sensing that the wound she had just opened upon was far too fresh to uncover. "You get drunk then you get into fights with death eaters. One of these days you'll get seriously hurt or worse-" She couldn't bring herself to say it, almost as if saying the word would make it become a reality.

"I can take care of myself Lily, don't worry your pretty little head." Sirius told her firmly. "Do tell James though that next time he's got something to say to me that he should do it himself rather than getting his girlfriend to do it for him. You wouldn't think he's a Gryffindor."

"I'll be sure to let him know. Just remember that we're your family Sirius, your real family and we care about you, me, James, Peter and Remus. Just… ease off on the drink and the impulsiveness, for our sakes?" Lily's eyes were filled with genuine concern.

"I'll think about it, but only because you asked nicely." Sirius forced a chuckle from his lips and Lily beamed at him. He returned to his menu, not understanding half of the items on it, the muggle world and the wizarding world had many differences, apparently food was among them. He set the menu down and scratched at his stubble.

It was then the waitress approached them. She was a young thing, couldn't have been more than twenty, with soft dirty blonde hair and warm hazel eyes. She was short, helped only a little by the high heels she was wearing. Sirius noticed she walked uncomfortably upon them and he wondered why she chose to wear them if they hurt her feet. Woman had always eluded him in that department however and he didn't think much of it "I'm Elia, welcome to the Tulip Cafe, what can I get you?" A well-recited welcome, she spoke like a regimented soldier.

"I'll have a tea, with lots of milk and…. the chicken caesar salad." Lily smiled at her brightly, before setting her menu back down. Elia jotted it down efficiently, nimble fingers clutching at her pen delicately.

"And for you sir?" She turned to look at Sirius. He reclined in his seat, not at all sure what to get. He smiled at her and noticed that seemed to prompt a blush, He ran his finger down the menu.

"I'll have a black coffee and… I'm not quite sure, what do you recommend sweetheart?" He asked her with a charming edge to his tone, he caught Lily rolling her eyes from the corner of his.

"The ermm… the casserole is good… I made it fresh this morning." She seemed to stutter out, a little shy. Sirius didn't usually go for shy girls, far too feeble and quiet for his liking, he was attracted to confidence.

"I'll have that then." Sirius winked at her. She smiled once before turning her back and handing the ticket into the kitchen. Sirius turned to face Lily who was frowning at him bemused.

"You're a shameless flirt Sirius Black." Lily spoke scornfully. He didn't deny the fact and simply chuckled. "It's been awhile since I've been here, me and 'Tunia used to come here a lot. It's changed."

Lily observed her surroundings wistfully. Sirius had met Lily's sister only once at the engagement party and he hadn't been left with a good impression of her. She had a permanently upturned nose and he recalled how when James had asked her to dance she had refused, looking at him as though he was the devil made flesh. Just as Regulus was a sore topic for him, so too was Petunia a sore topic for Lily. The only difference was that while Sirius had long since given up on his brother, Lily was still fighting for her sister.

"I suppose we've changed too." Lily added after a moment of thought.

The waitress returned with their food and drinks. She smiled as she set them down before vanishing off again leaving her honeyed scent behind as a reminder. Sirius looked to his casserole, it looked nice enough and it smelt even better - like the Potter's house had smelt - like a home should have smelt and like his never had.

"The food is still good here." Lily chuckled, noting how Sirius was wolfing down his meal with enthusiasm. She picked at her own food between sips of her milky tea, looking a little distant and Sirius wondered if she was thinking of Petunia and bygone days. He was about to make some joke to cheer her up when there was a loud distinct clatter from behind the counter.

He turned his gaze to see Elia, his waitress, staring dumbstruck down at a pile of broken glass and spilt tea. There was a fear in her eyes, genuine fear and Sirius wondered why she seemed so frightened of such a simple accident. "What on earth Elia!" A loud booming voice filled the cafe, and a round unpleasant looking man emerged from the kitchen with steam coming from both his ears.

"I'm sorry Mr Roland - very sorry, I'll clean this up right away." Elia stuttered out, falling to her knees to scoop up the broken glass, Mr Roland however did not seem satisfied with her apology and his red cheeks were now crimson. "I'm so clumsy, terribly clumsy…"

"You can say goodbye to your tips today Elia and tomorrow's." He hissed through narrow teeth and Sirius felt an instant loathing toward the man. Mr Roland returned to the kitchen leaving a flustered Elia alone with the mess. Sirius shared a concerned glance with Lily before rising to his feet and walking over to the young girl.

"Here let me help with that." Sirius knelt down and gathered the broken glass into his hands and slipped it onto the tray. Her hands were shaking and her cheeks were red, but she still managed to force a smile his way when he rose to his feet.

"Thank you… You really didn't need to help." She breathed.

"Don't mention it. That was your boss I assume?" She nodded slowly as if her voice had been stolen from her. "He's a bit of a tosser isn't he?"

She laughed at the remark, quietly so that Mr Roland didn't hear her from the kitchen. "I best mop up the rest of this mess. Thanks again."

She vanished off and Sirius returned to his seat where Lily was sat sipping at her tea with a sly smile on her face. "That was nice what you did there." She caught his gaze and held it for a while.

"Oh you know me. Always one to help out a damsel in distress." Sirius shrugged, brushing off his act of kindness.

"You're like James you know that. You'd have the entire world believing you're a jerk just to cover the fact that deep down you have a gentle heart." Lily analysed. Sirius scoffed not entirely buying her conclusion, but allowing her to believe it. "Anyway we should head, We're not leaving a tip either. I won't have it going to that man."

They left the exact amount of money on the table and took their leave. Sirius slipped his leather jacket on and put a leg over his motorbike.

"Would you like a ride Lily?" He asked, offering her his helmet.

"No I think I'll just apparate, but thanks for the offer." She narrowed her eyes smiling. She wasn't a fan of the motorbike, _a death trap_ , she called it, Sirius had keenly pointed out however that more people had died from potion-making-related accidents than motorbike ones.

He watched her body twist and contort before vanishing into thin air. Once was Lily was gone, he turned his attention back to his bike. He gently revved it up, his calloused hands drawing at the handlebars. He cast one backwards glance at the Tulip Cafe as he flew off, with the thought that maybe he would return for some more of that casserole.

* * *

Author's Note - Thanks for reading! I've had this sitting on my computer for ages, but I'm in a bit of Harry Potter craze the now following the Cursed Child so I decided I'd upload and make myself finish it! Please review, reviews really motivate me to continue :D


	2. Sentimentality

**Chapter Two**  
 _Sentimentality_

* * *

It was another quiet day at work and Elia had resorted to cleaning the tables for the eighteenth time. She had found that it was best to always keep herself busy when working, for whenever Mr Roland caught her in a moment of inactivity he would come up with something rather horrible for her to do. She recalled once how he had given her a leveller and a stool and told her to check if all the shelves were perfectly horizontal. She'd felt his gaze on her the entire time, those sleazy eyes of his focused in on her then eye-level bottom.

She knew that she should have quit long ago - that no job was worth the hell that Mr Roland put her through everyday, but she had never been able to bring herself to write out the notice. You see, the Tulip Cafe, was more than her workplace, _it was her childhood_. Her grandmother had owned it once, many years ago and it had been popular under her ownership but after her death it had fallen under and her family had sold it to Mr Roland. Her father, deep in debt, had been too desperate to notice how bad a deal Roland was giving them. Now her family was broke and she could only dream about how wonderful the Tulip Cafe had once been.

Elia sighed at thought, continuing to rub at the spotless wooden table. Her feet were aching already and she was only halfway through her shift. High heels weren't ideal footwear for a waitress, but when she'd found the guts to tell Roland that once he'd shot her down instantly. _You're short. Short girls aren't attractive,_ his voice had been dripping with grease, _and_ _waitresses should be attractive._

"I'm calling it a day, I'll give you the keys and you can close up for me, remember to put all your tips in my office, you're not getting them after that stunt yesterday." Roland emerged from the kitchen, his ill-fitting suit jacket tight around his beer-belly. "D'you hear me?"

"Yes." Elia nodded numbly, scrubbing at the table and avoiding eye-contact with her sleazy boss, who was stood at her back.

"Because if I don't find those tips in my office, I'll be docking your wage this month." He threatened, she felt his breath on the back of her neck. "And I know your old 'pa isn't exactly drowning in money."

She felt the warmness of his breath leave her neck and heard the door shut with a loud bang. She breathed out a sigh of relief. When he was safely out of sight she kicked of her high heels and reclined in a nearby chair, staring around with the rest of that sigh on her lips.

Her moment of relaxation however was short-lived as the door slipped open signifying the arrival of a customer. She quickly slipped her shoes back on and stood up, spine perfectly straight with a wide-smile on her face. She focused her gaze on the customer and she found that he had a pleasantly familiar face - It was the man who had helped her clean up the glass. He was wearing the same tanned leather jacket as he was the other day and he had the same rugged way about him.

He had been with a girl before - a beautiful woman with red hair and dazzling green eyes, but now he was alone. He winked at her, taking a seat in the corner and drawing a newspaper out of his jacket and spreading it across the table. He didn't touch the menu, but Elia gave him the token five minutes to evaluate what he wanted anyway before approaching him her pen and notebook.

"Welcome-" She began, but the man cut her off with his gaze.

"-To the Tulip Cafe my name is Elia, what would you like today?" He finished perfectly, a wicked smile across his face. He was handsome, dazzlingly-so and Elia found herself captivated in his steel grey eyes. "No need to be so formal with me sweetheart. I'm just here for that casserole I had yesterday and a black coffee to compliment it."

"G-G-good choice." She smiled, writing it down efficiently. She was a stuttering-wreck and inwardly cursed herself for being so embarrassing. Shaking the feeling off, she hurried away to hand the ticket into the kitchen. Whilst she waited on the food being cooked she absently wiped at the tables to occupy her mind with something other than the rugged man sat reading a paper in the corner.

She stole a glance at him for a moment, eyes darting to the paper he was reading. The headlines were like nothing she'd seen in any newspaper she had read. _Ten muggles killed in death eater attack._ If she had been a little braver she might have asked him about it, or asked to read it at least, but she wasn't brave - in fact she was quite certain there was a picture of her face in the dictionary right by cowardly.

She looked at the newspaper again and for a moment she could have sworn she saw one of the images move. She blinked hard to clear her vision and pushed that mad thought aside, continuing to wipe tables until she heard the familiar chirp from the kitchen alerting her that the food was ready. She carried the tray with the coffee and casserole over to the man's table and set it down carefully. He smiled at her confidently and instantly dug his fork into the bowl and began to eat.

She returned to her familiar activity of wiping tables and did so for five minutes until she felt the man staring at her.

"So how many times have you wiped that one table?" He chuckled, mid-sip of coffee. Her cheeks instantly flared red and the cloth slipped from her hand to the spotless table. "I'm as big a fan of hygiene as anyone but I'm pretty sure it's clean now."

"I just like to keep busy. Even when it's quiet…" She defended, finding the courage to meet his smirk. He kicked a chair out and pointed to it, she stared at him bewildered before she realised he was asking her to sit down. Not knowing how to say no she did so.

"Those shoes can't be very comfortable." He spoke, reclining casually on his seat and running a hand through his black hair.

"Well they aren't." She nodded numbly, his eyebrow rose. "I know what you're going to ask next, why wear them then? It's Mr Roland in truth, he thinks I'm too short and well - the only way to rectify that is to add a few inches. So I wear them and I get blisters but-"

"Why does your height matter?" He asked confused.

"Mr Roland says that waitresses should be attractive, that it helps business and tall girls are more attractive." Elia sighed and Sirius took another spoonful of his casserole, there was a pregnant pause as he swallowed. She tried to rise to her feet. "I should get back to-"

"To what? Sanitising tables that have less bacteria than a medi-witch's wand. Sit down, you deserve a rest and I'd like company." He spoke firmly. _Medi-witches wand?_ What on earth was that supposed to mean? She wasn't allowed to linger on that query for any longer however. "So if Mr Roland is a tosser, why on earth do you still work for him?"

"It's a long story. I need the money but sometimes I think it's more than that." She paused, he stared at her keenly, prompting her to continue and for some reason she found herself able to. "My grandmother used to own this place, she was a wonderful cook and the place was popular, but after she died, I guess the cafe sort of died with her. My father got into debt and he was forced to sell to Mr Roland and well things just kept getting worse. Now my family needs the money and I know I should quit and find something better, I mean the pay isn't even good, but this place is… it's a part of me. I basically grew up here and I can't bring myself to leave it."

"So the muggle world has its evils to." He spoke to himself before turning his gaze back on her. Muggle world? This man was speaking a different language from her it seemed. "I can't say I would have stuck it out so long working for that tosser, no matter how sentimental I was."

"I guess it's silly really, but I've always been a sucker for sentiment." She smiled numbly, watching as the man took the last sip of his coffee. "I've basically told you my life story and I don't even know your name."

"It's Sirius, after a star apparently, wouldn't be able to tell you which they all look the same if you ask me." He chuckled. She thought the name suited him, an odd name for a complete oddity. "I should probably head. How much will this come to?"

"It's four pounds for the casserole and two for the coffee, so about six pounds altogether." Her mental math while not excellent was sufficient enough to work out that small sum. She watched Sirius fumble about with his change. There were some foreign coins mixed amongst the familiar ones, maybe he came from a different country, that's where all his strange words came from? But his accent was perfectly British…

"Hm… is this enough?" He pressed a fifty pound note into her hand and she stared at it dumbstruck for a moment.

"This is… is too much… but I'll bring you your change." She smiled, about to head over to the till when he caught her wrist halting her. She turned around look at him slightly bewildered, wondering if he had any concept of money at all buried amongst those tangles of black hair.

"You keep the change." He told her firmly. He closed her hand over the note. "As a tip and don't go putting it into to that jar to give to Rolls o' fat Roland either. That's for your pocket not his."

"I can't possibly accept this Sirius." She smiled at him disbelievingly, heading over to the till and gathering his change. She forced the assortment of coins and notes back into his hand. "Thank you, I'm very grateful but you've already helped me a great deal with the glass and-"

"Alright, you won't accept a tip." He rolled his shoulders and an arrogant expression touched his face. "When do you finish?"

"We close in about an hour… everything is already clean so I'll probably get off about six." She felt a rose-tint on her cheeks already. He couldn't be about to ask her out? Could he? But that pretty girl he had been with the other day?

"Good. I'll pick you up outside six-sharp and I'll buy you a drink, is that a more reasonable tip?" He asked and she felt her jaw drop.

"I-" She started to stuttered.

"I'll see you then." He winked before taking his leave.

Elia stood static for a moment reeling at the exchange. She wasn't at all used to men asking her out on the spot, nor however was she used to being offered forty-pound tips. She didn't know a whole a lot about Sirius, but she did know one thing. _He was rather strange._


End file.
